


Blossom Under Kindness

by elenajames, gostisbehere (castielsstarr)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha Claude, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Ivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames, https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/gostisbehere
Summary: Ivan's a late bloomer, and - when his first heat hits while on a road game - he turns to his alpha captain for help.





	1. Chapter 1

Ivan’s heart is racing as he knocks on Claude’s door, holding onto the frame hard enough to white out his knuckles. It took too long for him to get down the hall but he managed, only stumbling a few times and righting himself by leaning against the wall. He’s scared of what will happen when Giroux answers and sees him like this - but this is Claude, and Claude, as captain and alpha, will help him, right?

His gut aches from his heat and nerves and it only gets worse when Claude opens the door in nothing but a towel, his alpha scent strong without his clothes in the way. Ivan's head is spinning a little and he thinks he might be panting and he  _ knows  _ he's sweating through his t-shirt. He wants to explain why he's there to Claude, wants to at least try to get ahead of the damage he’s about to do to their friendship by asking this, but all he manages is, "I'm sorry."

Claude catches him as he stumbles, bracing Ivan up against the wall so he can get the door shut and flip the extra lock to keep any stray alphas away because Ivan's scent is so strong.   
  
"Hey, easy, easy. Let's sit you down, eh?" Claude leads the rookie to the bed and gently sits him down on the end and the touch feels like it could almost burn through Ivan’s skin.   
  
Ivan just lists into him, clinging tightly and Claude freezes when the rookie nuzzles into his chest. 

"Please, Claude. I'm sorry, but - please?" 

Claude runs his fingers through the omega's hair, watching him shiver beneath the touch and. Jesus.   
  
There’s fear of rejection and an edge of desperation in Ivan's eyes, his pupils lust-blown. It’s obvious how much he needs this, but didn't he know he was going to go into heat on this trip? They all had heat/rut trackers on their phones so they wouldn't be caught off guard with this shit during away games. The rookie should have known to bring a toy wi- oh, fuck. Claude’s hands cradle the back of Ivan's head, forcing him to maintain the eye contact while his intended question came out as a statement. "You lied to the staff when you signed your contract."   
  
Ivan just clings tighter at the words, and Claude can feel it when the kid starts to shake. "Shit. Hey, it's okay. You'll - we'll have to call your agent, after, but we'll take care of it, okay?"   
  
Ivan just nods, panting too hard to really talk and the brightness of the flush in his cheeks is starting to get worrisome. It's not ideal consent, and the trainers are going to be pissed, but Claude can always beg forgiveness later, after Ivan hasn’t had to go to the hospital for heat sickness. At least Ivan had sought him out specifically, out of all the alphas on the team. That's got to count for something, right?    
  
Ivan chews on his lip while Claude is busy getting him undressed and it makes him want to kiss and find out if those lips are as soft as they look, but he won't. Helping his teammate through a heat is acceptable, but that feels too close to taking advantage.   
  
With Provy laid out on his back, Claude works the rookie's pants open, the omega letting out a moan when the pressure eases from keeping his cock trapped inside.   
  
Ivan looks . . . good. It helps, really, that the omega's attractive and smells so sweet; Claude's been turned off by more than one omega's scent, but he's plenty interested in Ivan. Dropping down to his elbows, Claude settles over him, positioned so he can reach a hand between the omega's legs to push a finger inside. Ivan's tight and something primal in Claude shivers at the idea of taking a new omega.   
  
He can feel the growl starting to rise in his chest - the slickness that's starting to leak out around his finger smelling even stronger - but Claude holds it back. He's seen the wariness in Ivan's body when one of the other alphas growls, and he wants to be a comforting presence right now.   
  
Claude nudges the tip of a second finger against Ivan’s hole, knowing the rookie is going to start begging for it soon, but he's determined to be gentle about it. Ivan is writhing, trying to get him to go deeper, but Claude only works two fingers in up to the second knuckle to start, trying to ease him open.

"Hold still," Claude murmurs. "You can be a good omega for me, yeah? Just hold still. I gotcha." 

It’s a risk, but Claude nuzzles Ivan's neck, the rookie  settling a little once he's got the alpha’s scent on him. He's still rolling his hips slightly, trying to get Claude deeper, but that's mostly instinct. He pushes in further then draws back, thrusting his fingers shallowly until he can work them in more.   


"Fuck, please, I nee - nnnh, oh god - more please." The flush is still bright on his chest, he's panting open-mouthed and Claude slides his fingers in the rest of the way. It takes him just a second to find the omega's prostate, but when he strokes over it firmly, Ivan shouts and comes, hand covering his face in embarrassment as his cock pulses out his release against his stomach.   
  
Claude just shushes him, telling him how good he is. He can feel Ivan's temperature dropping already, easing back from the dangerous levels he'd been nearing. Claude just wipes his hand clean and holds him close, knowing proximity helps about as much as anything other than coming will. Still, he stiffens a little when Ivan's mouth brushes against his jaw.   
  
It's in a soft whisper that Ivan asks, "Please?" and Claude doesn't have it in him to fight it anymore. He pulls back a little and turns his head until his mouth finds Ivan's. He expected the soft gasp, but he didn't expect the omega to surge forward and lick his way into his mouth.   
  
Ivan takes and Claude lets him until there are little whimpers escaping from Ivan's mouth every time they break for breath. He pulls at his captain, spreading his legs further so Claude can sink between them, so their hips are lined up and the tacky-wet length of the omega’s cock can drag along the alpha’s.

He shivers as his cock twitches, reminding him that it wants inside the omega. "I need to know you're sure about this." Claude’s voice wavers as he tries to hold back from just taking what he wants.

"Please," Ivan all but whispers. "I - I trust you, Claude. Alpha." 

It's hard to peel himself away, especially when Ivan makes a sound of distress, but Claude snatches a condom from the side pocket of his bag and drapes himself back over Ivan as quickly as he can. It takes some doing to get the latex rolled on with a needy omega pawing at him, but Claude triple checks it just to be sure; the last thing he wants to have to explain to management is how he knocked up their prized "beta" rookie.   
  
The omega gives a whine as Claude settles again, the blunt head of his cock pushing against Ivan's hole and delaying any longer would be torturing the guy. He presses in with one slow stroke until he’s fully seated, the both of them shivering. Ivan had been tight around his fingers but this.   
  
This was enough to start making his knot swell and he hadn't gotten around to thrusting yet.

"Sorry," Claude gasps, rolling his hips. "Not gonna last."

Ivan just whines back and pushes up against Claude, clinging with arms and legs as Claude thrusts inside of him, striving for careful and concerned he's missing it by a mile. He can feel the omega jerk the first time his knot catches, still small enough to pull free, but soon Claude pushes in deep and holds there, letting the knot swell and lock them together tightly. It’s easy to reach between their bodies to stroke Ivan’s cock and he has to bite back a growl when the omega comes, squeezing tightly around his dick. 

As Claude comes down, he realizes that the rookie’s breath is hitching, tiny little sobs that are practically silent and he feels his heart clench. “Are you okay?” he asks softly, nuzzling their cheeks together as if he could possibly cover Ivan in any more of his scent.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he whispers, teeth chattering as he tries to hold it together.

Claude places a soft kiss against the corner of the omega’s mouth, not asking for anything. There’s an ache in his own chest now, seeing Ivan like this. He wouldn’t have fucked him if he knew it would be met with regret. He could have texted Travis and asked if he had a toy for Ivan to borrow. “Is there anything I can do?”

The shake of his head is a bit listless but enough to dislodge another set of tears from the corners of his eyes. Ivan offers up nothing else.

It’s difficult, but Claude refrains from rubbing his scent down the omega’s neck even though instinct is begging him to. “I’ll help you back to your room after we can separate, see if we can find a toy before your next round,” he says, voice low.

“No!” Ivan’s nails are digging into Claude’s shoulders, pulling him in close and clenching around his knot. 

Fuck, he shudders as the tightness has him coming again, biting his lip to keep from digging his teeth into the meat of Ivan’s shoulder. The omega smells better than before - the combination of heat scent and their knotting - and Claude knows that he’s never going to get that out of his nose.

“P-please don’t leave. I’m sorry, I’ll -” 

“Hey, hey, no,” Claude pants, trying to get himself back under control even as his body thrums with orgasm. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for. I’ve got you, Ivan.” 

Pressing their cheeks together, Claude does his best to douse the omega in his scent and settles his full weight down on the shivering body below him. It helps soothe the rookie a little, his crying turning into nothing more than the occasional hiccup in his chest as they lay together. 

“I’m sorry your first time was like this.” It’s weak, but Claude feels the need to say it. “I should’ve -” 

The words get cut off as Ivan presses their mouths back together. Giving in is easier than trying to keep any semblance of distance, at this point. Soon enough, the omega is soft and relaxed under Claude, face hazy with sleep by the time the alpha’s knot goes down, letting him pull out gently. 

“Shh, just rest.” Claude soothes Ivan’s discontent grumbling at being moved. He stays close, needing to keep his omega safe. His. Sighing to himself, Claude scrubs a hand over his face. If they weren’t fucked before, they certainly are now, if his alpha’s laying claim to the rookie. 

Regardless, that’s a problem for tomorrow. Ivan’s probably got another round or two in him before his heat really breaks, and Claude’s not facing the rest of the team reeking of omega and sex. Not tonight. Instead, he settles in to watch Ivan sleep, letting himself doze against the headboard until his omega needs him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Claude’s dozing, exhausted from being up on and off all night. He’s going to be useless for the game tonight without a nap, assuming he even gets to play. Ivan’s still sound asleep, curled up along Claude’s side with his face tucked against Claude’s neck. His heat had finally broken after a third round of knotting, somewhere around 1 am, leaving him kitten-weak and clingy even in his sleep. There’s still come tacky along Claude’s thighs because he hadn’t had the heart to leave Ivan in bed long enough to go clean up; the omega had mewled pitifully when he tried, and the sound of distress kicked his instincts into overdrive. 

 

His heart aches still from the night before. The way Ivan had cried after the first time they knotted and the panting moans and pleas after the second and third. Claude had tried to believe Ivan wanted this after he clung to Claude and begged to stay, but there was still a part that couldn't accept this wasn't just the heat. First heat could fuck with young omegas. He knows he needs to wake Ivan and make sure he's okay, but as long as the omega seems to be sleeping peacefully, he's inclined to leave him be.

 

Claude startles a little when his phone vibrates on the bedside table. It’s a text, thankfully, instead of a phone call, and his phone’s just close enough that he doesn’t have to move much to reach it. Taking a moment to shut off his pending alarms, Claude swipes the message open and sighs. 

 

_ TK: U seen provy? He was gone when I woke up _

_ You: He’s with me, its ok _

_ TK: K. Thx _

 

Three messages are composed and deleted before Claude shuts his phone off and lets it fall to the bed next to him. The guys would need to know soon what was going on, especially Ivan's best friend on the team, but he doesn't have right to divulge this yet. They need to talk to management first and, more importantly, Claude thinks, he needs to talk to Ivan. 

 

Gingerly, Claude shakes Ivan’s shoulder, nuzzling at him when he grumbles in protest. Little by little, the omega stirs, and Claude can feel when Ivan’s fully awake because he goes stiff against Claude’s side. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, trying to pull away and out of the bed, but Claude stops him with a gentle hand on his arm. 

 

“Don’t be. We, ah, we need to talk, though. About all of this, before either of us leaves the room. Then we have to talk to management, yeah?” 

 

Claude’s not quite expecting Ivan to slump against him, but he holds the kid tight anyway when he does. He reeks of Claude and come, stirring a little possessiveness in Claude’s belly that makes him want to protect Ivan from  _ everything _ , as irrational as that is. 

 

There’s a huff of breath against the side of his neck and the heat has Claude remembering how warm and slick Ivan was last night. He shouldn’t be thinking about that, not when he’s trying to have a logical conversation. It’s a long moment before he comes up with how he wants to broach the subject, but Ivan speaks first.

 

“What do you want me to say?”

 

He sounds resigned and it’s a little off-putting. “I don’t… Ivan, I want you to say whatever you’re thinking. There’s no wrong thing here.”

 

“I’m sorry I put this on you,” Ivan says slowly, “but I’m not sorry it was you.” 

 

Claude feels something loosen in his chest at that. “I’m glad you... felt you could trust me. I’m glad I could help, but Ivan. If you didn’t want it or - or feel I pushed you, we need to tell someone.” 

 

“You didn’t rape me, Claude,” Ivan says flatly, pulling back to look him in the eye. His face flushes brightly after a moment and Ivan drops his gaze before he continues. “I enjoyed it. You were… kind. Good to me. Thank you.” 

 

Dropping a gentle kiss to Ivan’s temple, Claude sighs. “Of course.” He falls silent as he rubs slow circles over Ivan’s shoulders. It’s another moment before he gets his thoughts together again. “I just don-”

 

“Claude.” With the look on Ivan’s face, it’s clear that there’s no room for bullshit. “Hush.”

 

Before Claude can respond with what would probably be a “you shouldn’t talk back to your captain” joke, Ivan’s lips are on his. It’s not as soft as the kisses from last night - he’s more sure, now. He’s holding the back of Claude’s neck with his fingertips, Ivan’s thumb rubbing over his cheek and back toward his ear as he licks into Claude’s mouth.

 

Ivan’s hands on him and the stutter-soft breaths between kisses are riling him up. He knows he should put an end to this, but there’s no part of him that’s willing to break away, not now that Ivan is pushing up onto his knees and moving to straddle Claude’s hips. His cock is already chubbing up and it’s only made worse when Ivan shifts against him. 

 

His hands come up to grip Ivan’s hips and Claude isn’t sure whether he’s trying to still Ivan’s movements or if he’s going to push him down harder. Regardless, Ivan whines at the touch as his kisses turn a little frantic, the scent of fresh slick filling Claude’s nose and, fuck, he needs to stop or they are going to have the same problem as the night before.

 

It takes him a moment to realize that Ivan’s lips are gone and the need to chase after them is heavy. Claude wants to, and he almost does, but the way Ivan is looking at him gives him pause.

 

“Claude, I want this. Just like this, I want to-” He has to swallow and catch his breath, like saying this is knocking the wind out of him. “You can say no, but I- I want to.”

 

He’s not sure when he even started, but Claude is aware now that he’s nodding. “No, I- please?”

 

Ivan lets him bring their mouths back together then, rolling his hips into Claude’s. The friction makes Claude shiver, his cock still sensitive from the night before, but with the contact and the scent of Ivan’s arousal, he’s hard and starting to ache. Leaning over, Ivan snatches a condom out of the box Claude had finally left out. He tears it open expertly, flushing a little at the amused look  Claude gives him then, but it only lasts until Ivan’s rolling it down onto Claude’s dick. His fingers play around the soft swell of Claude’s knot enough to make the alpha curse. 

 

“Ivan-” 

 

“Shh.” Ivan pushes him back against the headboard with a hand on his shoulder, settling back into Claude’s lap so the alpha’s cock presses up against his ass. “Let me do this.” 

 

Reaching behind himself, Ivan lines Claude up and sinks steadily down. He clings to Claude’s shoulders as he bottoms out, using them for leverage to get just the right angle as he starts to rock his hips, lifting off of Claude just enough to create a little drag as he drops back down.

 

Claude’s hands are a heavy weight on his hips, holding Ivan still when he sinks down again. He tries to move, but Claude’s grinding his hips in tight circles that have Ivan shuddering and his eyes falling closed. Like this he can feel the knot starting to swell inside of him and Ivan shouldn’t be this close to coming after having gotten off three times the night before. It’s still so new and he didn’t know anything could feel like this.

 

“Please,” he whimpers, “Claude, please.” 

 

With a wavering little growl, Claude tugs Ivan in for a kiss. He can feel the gasp the omega gives when his knot catches, and Claude instinctively ruts up, pressing it in deep. 

 

Ivan drops his head against Claude’s shoulder as he tries to breathe through the tie; it’s harder, when it’s his first one outside of heat, but the pleasure thrumming through him is dizzying. He rolls his hips just to feel the tug, shuddering with the knowledge that he’s well and truly caught by this alpha. Another roll and Ivan jerks in place helplessly, coming in weak little spurts that dribble down his cock. 

 

Despite biting his lip to muffle the sound, Claude ends up growling loud enough to feel Ivan stiffen in his arms. He expects the omega to pull away, to be afraid; instead, Ivan bares his neck and whimpers again, wordlessly begging Claude to bite him. Carefully, Claude sets his teeth against the omega’s throat, biting down hard enough to hurt, but not enough to break the skin, not hard enough to  _ claim _ . 

 

“Thank you,” Ivan manages hoarsely, when they’re both slumped against the headboard. Claude’s knot is still caught up in him but they’re resting comfortably together. Petting his hands along Ivan’s back, Claude tilts his head enough to brush a kiss to the omega’s forehead. 

 

“Think I should be thanking you,” he murmurs, and a smile tugs at his lips when Ivan huffs a laugh against his throat. 

 

They untie carefully, but Claude still catches the wince that flickers across Ivan’s face when he pulls out. Tossing the condom, he coaxes Ivan out of bed and nudges him toward the shower. 

 

“Go on. I’d come with, but I doubt we’ll both fit.”

 

He leans back in to give Claude a soft peck on the lips and he can’t help but smile at the teeth marks still imprinted in Ivan’s neck when he turns away to head into the bathroom. Had Ivan bared his neck like that while his heat was in full swing, things might have ended differently. Instinct wasn’t the only force that said  _ take _ . 

 

Claude  _ wants _ to claim him and he would need to discuss that with management when he had a moment without Ivan. His control wavered last night and if it slipped… It couldn’t slip. If he claimed Ivan, he’d prefer they consciously make that decision, but everyone still needed to be aware that there was a chance.

 

The water clicks off in the shower - he hadn’t been aware of it starting, nor how long Ivan had been in there. Claude is careful not to touch him when he slips passed Ivan into the bathroom when he emerges. Even half-naked Provorov, skin pink and damp with a towel wrapped around his waist, is enough for his alpha. Washing away their combined scent helps Claude settle more, and he wrangles back the last of his self control as he rinses off. 

 

Claude finds Ivan on the bed, phone in hand. He startles when Claude clears his throat, nearly dropping his phone to the floor. 

 

“I don’t know what to say,” Ivan admits. 

 

“The truth is good enough, yeah?” Claude reaches out to give his shoulder a little pat. “I can give you some privacy.” Ivan looks like he wants to ask Claude to stay for a moment, but eventually he nods.

 

Shutting the door behind him, Claude plops down on the couch and dials Pat. There’s dead silence on the other end when he finishes explaining before Pat sighs long and loud. 

 

“Just to reiterate. This was consensual.” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“And you didn’t claim him?” 

 

“No, we - there wasn’t time to talk about it, so I didn’t.” 

 

“But you want to. Only you, Giroux,” Pat mutters. “Alright. Let me make some calls. He might have a little trouble to deal with over amending his contract, but neither of you technically did anything wrong last night.” 

 

Ivan’s waiting in the doorway when Claude hangs up, and he pads over readily when Claude gestures to the space beside him. They don’t have a lot of time before they have to make an appearance at team breakfast, but there’s still a moment or two to spare for Claude to hold Ivan close and brush his fingers along the purpling bite mark on Ivan’s neck. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A simple afternoon of headcanoning turned into . . . this.  
> Find us on tumblr: [gostisbhere](http://gostisbhere.tumblr.com/), [elenajames](http://iaintafraidofnoghostbear.tumblr.com/).


End file.
